Ain't No Party Like An Eyeshield Party
by apelilly
Summary: "Do you have a little Asian in you?" Yamato asked. Random drabbles/short fics. Will contain slash/het/etc.
1. Chapter 1

Start of some drabble stuff. I don't think they are very good but I hope you enjoy them. These were all prompted by my friend. I don't own Eyeshield.

**Yeah, You Wanna Kiss the...Wait**

"Yeah, you want him."

Kakei kept in an insufferably long sigh, opting to keep his eyes on the boy in front of him.

"Look at him, you know you do."

Kakei _was_ looking and he _did_ want him, which was the whole problem.

"You should ask him."

If Kakei asked him, there was no doubt in his mind that Sena would high tail it back to Deimon and away from their not-a-date like it was nobody's business. So he wasn't going to ask. Ever.

"Shalalalalala—"

And Mizumachi's constant whispering was _not _helping.

"Ahh, Sena, what's that behind you?" Kakei pointed and Sena, being the naïve, sweet little thing he was, actually looked.

While the boy's attention was diverted, Kakei reached over the side of the boat and into the water, grabbing a handful of his friend's blond hair. He pulled him a few inches above the surface and gave Mizumachi his best _look_. He mouthed, _you're not helping_.

Mizumachi grinned brightly; completely unrepentant.

"My, oh my, look at the boy too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the—" Kakei cut him off by dunking him back under the water with as much force as possible. Sena turned back at the sound, looking concerned.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just a fish," Kakei replied, "A big, annoying fish."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I Says to Her, I Says…**

"Do you have a little Asian in you?" Yamato asked.

Taka glanced up from his book, "I think that goes without saying."

Yamato pointed to himself, smile wide and charming, "Would you like _this _Asian in you?"

Taka frowned for a very long time.

* * *

Haha I thought I was being witty with this one. It's just really short though. ):


	3. Chapter 3

So KahtyKat and I text fic to each other when we're bored. These are some that I have sent to her. I hope she puts up hers as I found them to be quite awesome. :) The character space for text fics is 140 on our phones so they are all very short. It's so hard to write them because you have to take stuff out that won't fit constantly. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Texts from Last Night…And This Morning…And Five Minutes Ago**

**.  
**

"You're so not smart!" Kotaro scowled at his teammate, combing his hair furiously, "I do not have an OCD problem."

Akaba just smiled, "Fuu."

.

"You're Eyeshield 21!" Monta pointed at a gaping Sena, "You're the coolest goddamn kid in the entire world so you better get used to it!"

.

"Damn your cheerleaders are hot," said Kamiya.

"Shut up," replied Riku.

"Like, really hot."

"Shut up."

"Why aren't _you _that hot?"

"Asshole."

.

Sakuraba caught Shin trying to discreetly hide the team's new and now broken video camera and stared, exasperated. Why did they even bother?

* * *

Hmm that's all of them. For now anyway. College/university will probably help spawn more as we get bored during lectures easily. Can you guess what inspired the second one? TOO LATE it was A Very Potter Sequel on YouTube. Thanks to the people who are reviewing. Umm should I keep putting up drabbles? Is there anything anyone wants to see specifically pairing wise? Am I rambling? ):


	4. Chapter 4

More textfic stuff. A bit shorter this time but oh well. My titles are not witty, no they are not. And most are quotes from other shit anyway. Also some went over 140 characters haha but I don't care. Hmm enjoy?

* * *

**Did You Get My Text...'Cause You Didn't Text Me Back…**

.**  
**

"Young man you can not refer to everything I say in this class as 'not smart'."

"That was the least smart thing you've said."

And Kotaro was promptly kicked out of Akaba's psychology lecture.

.

"Shin-san h-harder!" Sena gasped and Shin complied. How could he not? After all, this training meant he wouldn't have to go jogging later.

.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Mamori asked, holding up a photo of herself in the Deimon Devilbat's cheerleader outfit. Attached was a note written in black sharpie that read 'date me or else'.

Hiruma offered her a raised eyebrow, "Did it work?"

Mamori rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Next time," she advised, "Just buy me creampuffs."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh look, an update. Sorry I'm still keeping this alive, guys. Anyway, I've kind of been out of the Eyeshield fandom for a bit despite the fact that I love it to death. This is pretty short (as usual). Enjoy.

* * *

**Texts From Three**

.**  
**

Monta stared at the puzzle in frustration.

"Would you like some help, Raimon-kun?" asked Taka.

"No." He replied.

"You know we don't have to play Professor Layton, right?"

"I know, I know. I'll get it."

Five minutes later Taka asked, "Are you sure?"

Monta pouted, "Puzzles are hard."

.

"Don't die on me phone!" Sena pleaded quietly as the professor lectured at the front of his class. Texting Monta was the only thing keeping him from dying of boredom.

.

That bitch was hard core, Agon had decided. His brother just didn't get it but really, Unko-chan was kind of a dumb trash anyway.

"Okay, wait." Unsui rubbed at his temple. "What happened?"

"I told you. I was at the club and a fight broke out. This real hot bitch was giving it to some trashy whore with too much make up and then the bouncer comes in to try and break 'em up. So she gets all up in his face too and they have to call in more security. It was pretty decent entertainment." Agon snickered, going through his cell phone while his brother rubbed his temple harder. "Then I watched her choke out a bouncer with the broken strap from her purse. I think she's the one."

Awestruck, Unsui opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before managing to speak, "Y-y you mean...the one as in...love?"

Agon gave him a disgusted look that said if he wasn't busy with his phone he would have punched him in the face, "Are you a retard or something? I meant to hook up with this week. Don't say stupid shit like that."

Somehow, Unsui really should have known.

* * *

It suuuucks. First two were prompts I was given for text fic and the last one was prompted by a lovely Texts From Last Night which was _I watched her choke out a bouncer with the broken strap from her purse. I think she's the one._ And then I thought, _Agon_. Does anyone else think so?  
I hope someone else thinks so. Agon is a hard character to write for. I don't plan on writing a lot of him. ):


	6. Chapter 6

**When Loading Screens Take Too Long**

.

"S-Shin-san…" Sena gawked at his now broken PS3, torn between the respect he had for his rival and the urge to shake said rival and demand exactly what had happened.

Shin didn't offer any reply, though if one knew him well enough they'd note that the expression he wore was a rather guilty one.

"I only left the room for two minutes…W-what happened?" Sena asked.

Clearing his throat and shifting in a manner that showed he was uncomfortable, Shin said, "It was taking too long."

"I-I see." There was silence. Then Sena asked, "So you tried to…do what exactly?"

"Fix it." Shin answered.

"Ah…well, maybe you just needed to wait a bit longer…"

"It should have been faster."

Sena sort of felt like crying forever.

* * *

I need to get out of this writing funk. Oh, _Shin_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do...And I've kind of done it all...**

.**  
**

"Monta, did you get drunk at a party last night and convince Sena-kun and Mizumachi-san to get up to nonsense with you?" Taka asked.

Still nursing his hangover and wishing he could have this conversation another time (preferably when Taka didn't sound so loud), Monta replied, "Uh...what exactly do you mean by 'nonsense'?"

"What I mean is, and I heard this from Kaitani-san, when you three separated from the dorm the party was in, there was nonsense. Lots of it. You made them have somersault races with you through the lobby."

Monta cringed, "Oh yeah. _That _nonsense."

"Well?" Taka prompted.

"Uh...it seemed like a good idea at the time?" Monta offered.

Taka repressed a sigh. His boyfriend wasn't allowed to drink without him anymore.

* * *

Another one inspired by Texts From Last Night. _What I mean is, when you three separated from the dorm the party was in, there was nonsense. Lots of it. You made them have somersault races with you through the lobby._ You guys I really wish there were more college shenanigans of the boys because I love them so much, I really do.


End file.
